


Standing on Deck

by dizzy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy





	Standing on Deck

Cameron Mitchell squares his shoulders like he's heading into a battlefield.

_Eyes on the prize, Mitchell. Straight and steady. Don't back down, don't show weakness. You've got this in the bag. _

His little pep talk doesn't do much good. He's still shaking on the inside like a first year cadet when Vala crosses the room to him, hips swinging, mouth smirking. She's trouble, all right, and he'll be working time and a half just to keep his head screwed on straight with her in the room.

She quirks a finger at him and he's hooked, zoned in, feet walking forward like she's actually reeling him in, not just figuratively.

He'd like a distraction right now. Not for him, but for her. All that energy, all the sexuality, right on him. What'd a man do to deserve this? He's not sure if he should thank God or curse him, figures he'll probably end up doing a little of both before the night's over. He takes another drink, liquid courage on the company dime, and still can't see anyone else in the room but here. Generals, what generals? Only Vala Mal Doran.

How did Jackson turn her down all those months, all those years? Man has more willpower than anyone Cam's ever known. That or he really needs to get that prescription checked. From where Cam sits, it's not much of a choice at all. Sink or swim, flight or fight, live or die, flee or fuck. He's not the fleeing kind, so that only leaves one option. Swim, fight, live, fuck. _Time to make the boys back home proud. _

 

**47 Minutes Later**

The trip back to their room through hotel halls takes an hour and leaves Cam with the worst case of awkward boner/blue balls he's had since he was a teenager. Vala stops to talk to everyone, probably trying to do her best to make it look like nothing's going on.

_Nice try, sweetheart, but I think my gonna-get-laid shuffle gave us up._

Sam's knowing look, Daniel's faint disgust, Teal'c's all-knowing eyebrow. Yeah, he's about as transparent as tissue paper, but he and Vala have been circling each other for a year now and Cam's damn tired of being dizzy.

And now he's got her, got her right where he wants her, got her in his hands and under his mouth and naked and it's perfect. She's a talker, talking his ear off, saying all sorts of dirty things until he gets his tongue into her mouth and she goes all soft and just focuses on the kissing. It's nice, it's better than nice, and he has that cotton candy moment of just wanting nothing more than to spend a few hours wrapped inside of this kiss. But his dick has other ideas, and his brain ain't exactly ruling the roost so he moves on, bigger and better things, drops to his knees and tugs at the elastic of her panties with his teeth. She likes that, his hair ruffling against her stomach. It makes her laugh and he's so gone on her, so over the moon. He didn't think he had it in him to feel like this, hurtling past infatuation to something that makes him want to think of rings and dresses and babies. But he's not dumb, he doesn't have a death wish, he keeps his trap shut because this girl doesn't think she's a forever kind of girl and if he wants the picket fences he's gotta play her own game against her. Gotta trick her, gotta bide his time and make her need it, make her think it's her idea. It's a waiting game and he's got plenty of discipline, got this to distract him now, make him not _need_ quite so much.

There's so much too her, so many layers to peel apart, but he's gotta start with what's right in front of him now. She's wet, swollen and ready for him, so soft and slick and perfect. He gets a thumb on her clit, rubs hard until she shudders and then he eases up, finger her in her pussy, feeling that heat from the inside out. She's burning, grasping, squeezing, showing him what she can do. He's short of breath imagining himself being buried in that. _Not just gonna fantasize, not this time._ He's off the practice field, entering the big leagues now.

And he might not last past the first inning, so he wants to make sure he's made it worth her while to come back for round two before he even gets into - out of - uniform. He spreads her thighs and settles her back until her knees hook against the bed and she sits with a delicate thump. She laughs, delighted and breathless, such a Vala noise.

He's in it to win it, and she's the one calling the game. _Better make the lady happy, Mitchell. _ He gets his tongue on her, flicking and sucking and licking, two fingers twisting and crooking inside of her, making her moan and writhe. He's a little rusty, hasn't been doing much whining and dining lately, but he's still got all the basics covered. Can't beat the basics, the tried and true, never fail maneuvers. They don't let him down this time, culminating in her thighs tight around his ears and her stomach flexing under the palm he splays there.

She wants to play, after that. She's had her happy and she wants to explore but he knows how revved up he is and the last thing he wants is to lose it before he's even inside of her. He pushes her hands back, tussles and rolls over on top of her when she doesn't wanna just relent. That makes her happy, makes her laugh. He loves that sound, wants to hear it all the time, never wants it to stop. This woman has had too many reasons not to laugh, all the ones that Cam has been witness too and all the ones that came before. She's rock solid, she's got her shit under control, she knows how to suffer and still smile, and Cam finds that sexy as hell.

He talks back, lets her draw the words out of him. Tells her what he wants to do, tells her how sexy she is, lets the words tumble out of his mouth because right now he'll do anything to keep that smile right there on her face and keep her hand right there on his cock. She slithers around him, pushes him onto his back. He's okay with that. He doesn't need to do too much moving, not if he wants to last long enough to avoid embarrassment. She's on top of him, breasts soft and round and pink-tipped, beckoning his mouth. She's so slight, so much smaller than her personality, but enough to dominate him. More than enough to bowl him over, knock him for a loop, make him out of his mind insane.

She holds his cock in long, slender fingers. He's already addicted to that touch and later, once he's got a little more stamina, when he's not on the verge of shooting just from looking at her, then he's gonna let her do all the touching she wants. For now this is enough, more than enough, feeling her rub herself against him. Her own moisture gathers and smears across the head and then he's pressing into her. She's sliding down around him, just the head inside of her, _fuckfuckfuck_ a litany of descriptive curses until he's all the way in. She's breathing hard, not unaffected, and he reaches for her hands. He whispers her name and kisses her fingers and she calls him a sap, says it with mocking affection, and he couldn't care less because he's inside of her.

She starts to move and yeah, it's just like he predicted. No amount of reciting the periodical table of elements can keep it at bay for too long and he's overheated and sweating and gasping, not enough air in the world to fill his lungs, groaning out her name and pulling her down against him. He needs to move through it, rolls her over and he's coming before her back hits the mattress, thrusting and straining and cursing.

He finds her mouth as he comes down, huge desperate kisses, like he's trying to swallow her whole. She's trembling too, hands on his cheeks, kisses just as fierce. She gives as good as she gets, always has. It's an intense moment, the kind neither of them are prepared to put voice to, so they kiss through it, touch and hold and get their fill.

 

**23 Minutes Later**

He's playing with her hair, brushing his fingers through it. They're naked, luxuriating in afterglow, spiraling toward round two, but first he needs to catalogue all these new things, make sure he doesn't forget a single one. Kissing her cheek makes her blush, thumbs on the dip of her pelvis makes her suck in her breath, soft touches to her sides make her twist away from him. Playing with her hair, petting it back from her face? That makes her go all soft eyed like a kitten about to purr.

_Home run._


End file.
